Starstruck
by Kanon Anderson
Summary: When a popular actress is murdered, the detectives find more than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap for the day," the director called from his seat. Around him, people began to pack up, placing cameras for the next day and wrapping up the shot.

"It's about time," Meredith Hughes muttered under her breath as she pushed Andrew Hoffman, the actor she had been kissing away from her. She wiped her mouth and headed straight for her dressing room. It had been another long 12-hour day of shooting her newest movie and the last person she wanted to kiss was Andrew Hoffman.

Stepping into her private room, she slipped out of the dress, pulling her long auburn hair back into a ponytail before slipping on her jeans. She heard a knock on the door and pulled a sweater over her head before calling for the person to enter.

"Hey," Andrew said, "Wanna grab some dinner?"

"Ugh, no thanks," Meredith said, shrugging on her jacket. "Thanks for the offer though." She flashed him a fake smile, then brushed past him on her way out.

"Bitch," Andrew muttered, watching her go. At first, he had been thrilled to act with Meredith Hughes, the Golden Globe and multiple Oscar winning actress that held Hollywood by a string. Her movies always wound up as a blockbuster. But it was clear after the first day of acting that Meredith was everything but what she had always been portrayed as.

Meredith walked away with a smirk. Andrew was so young and naïve that it always made her smile- it was obvious he wanted to get on her good side for future roles. She started to walk towards the gate to her car, but stopped when she heard something drop behind her. "Hello," she called, turning around. Lights that had been left on by electricians cast shadows over props on the set. Her eyes darted around, but when she didn't hear anything else, she continued walking, the sound of her high heels echoing off the walls.

Suddenly, a hand reached out, clapping a chloroform rag to her mouth. She tried to scream and fight, falling unconscious to the ground.

"Meredith Hughes, age 38. Found early this morning when the cleaning crew came on the set. Based on the rigor, she's been dead for six hours, making it sometime around ten o'clock. There's not any bruising or cuts on her body," the CSI officer said, lifting the blanket that had been placed over the dead actresses body.

Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson bent down and looked over the woman with long auburn hair. The woman's skin was pale, her green eyes clouded over.

"Actress, right," Detective Elliott Stabler asked, "I've seen a few of her movies." The cop nodded, motioning for a body bag.

"Has a kit already been done on her," Olivia asked, looking back up at the cop. Her clothes had been ripped from her and left in shreds on the floor next to her.

"CSI already took it with them," the officer said. She nodded and pushed herself up, looking over at her partner.

"Was there anyone else around last night," Elliott asked the producer, who had shown up after the cops had been called.

"Yes, but I'm not sure who," he stammered out, "We ended the scene, then Meredith went to her dressing room. It's a movie set, so there's a lot of people always around."

"Was there anyone that Meredith didn't get along with? Anyone on the set she had fought with recently?"

"Not that I know of," he said. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Now I have to find a new star. This project's already behind." Elliot looked over to his partner eyebrows raised.

"I want to know what happened!" Elliot and Olivia turned to see a young man trying to get past the cops.

"Let him through," Olivia said, walking up to the group. The man pushed past the cops, then froze when he saw the body on the ground.

"Oh God," he said, his face turning pale. "Meredith." He turned to Elliot and Olivia, who stood nearby. "Do you know who did this?" His eyes were wide with horror.

"We're working to find that out," Elliott said. "Were you here last night?"

"Yeah," he said, "I talked to her before I left for the night."

"Did you notice anything before you left?"

"No," he said, "I talked to Meredith, asked if she wanted to grab dinner, she said no, then she left."

"Okay," Olivia said, "Well, if you remember anything else, give us a call." She gave him a card with their number on it.

"Did you get anything out of the director," Olivia asked as they walked back out to the car.

"No," he said, "I think he's more worried about finding a new person for the movie."

"Gotta love Hollywood," she said, buckling her seatbelt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far! Keep 'em coming...I'm debating on where to take this for the future. I played with the school a little bit, to fit the purposes of this story. As usual, I don't them...just wanted to be a little creative.

They arrived at the station and walked in, brushing past a girl with long brown hair. Olivia turned and noticed the girl's red rimmed eyes and stopped. "Can I help you," she asked softly.

"I…I hope so," the girl said, "My mom. I...I was told that she's dead." Her she hugged her body close, bright green eyes wide with fear. She looked to be fourteen and based on her clothing, well off, which surprised the two officers. Teens that dragged through the doors of the precinct usually didn't have manicures or expensive clothing.

"What's your mom's name," Olivia asked gently.

"M…Meredith Hughes," the girl stammered out. Olivia looked at Elliot, who raised his eyebrows.

"Okay honey, why don't we go over in that room and talk in private," Olivia said, gently guiding the girl towards a side room. Elliot followed, grabbing a bottle of water for the obviously shaken girl.

"What's your name," Olivia asked as the girl pulled off her jacket. "I'm Olivia Bensonand that's Elliot Stabler. He's my partner."

"Georgiana Michaels," she said, sitting down. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders in waves and had a slightly round face, her body small and slender. She bore a resemblance to her mother, but not enough to be picked out on the streets. "I go by Georgie."

"You don't share your mother's last name," Elliot asked, straddling a chair.

"No," Georgie said, "I was given my grandmother's maiden name."

"Okay," Olivia said. "How did you find out she was dead?"

"So, she is dead," the girl said, tears rising to her eyes again. Olivia nodded and slid the bottle of water across the table to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said gently.

"My mom and I weren't close, but she was still my mother, you know?" She wiped her eyes and sipped the waters. "Her publicist, Lainie Johansson called and told me. She told me that you two were the detictives looking in on her case."

"We are," Olivia said, "I apologize for not calling and telling you in person. We weren't aware that Meredith Hughes had a daughter."

"Don't feel bad," Georgie said, wiping tears away with the sleeve of her sweater, "Not many did. I was one of her better kept secrets."

"Georgie, I know this is a hard time for you, but do you know of anyone that had wanted to hurt your mother," Elliot asked.

"No," Georgie said, shaking her head slowly. "Meredith was an actor who had her share of crazy people, but I can't think of anyone that actually wanted to hurt her."

"Has she mentioned anyone that might have been threatening her?"

"No," Georgie said, "But, Meredith and I didn't talk much. Lainie would probably have a better idea on something like that."

"Do you have her contact information," Olivia asked. Georgie nodded and wrote it on a pad that Elliot put in front of her. She handed it back to Elliot, who took it and went to call the woman.

"Georgie, if you remember anything else, call me, okay," Olivia said, handing her a card with her number on it. She had written her cell phone number across the back before giving it back to her. Georgie took it and tucked it into her purse carefully. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"I attend the Swarthmore Lennox school in mid-town," Georgie replied. "I live in the dorms." She wrote her phonenumber, address,and room number down on the pad before sliding it down over to Olivia.

"Thanks," Olivia said, "We'll call you as soon as we find out anything." Georgie nodded and slid her jacket on before standing up.

"Thank you, for your help," Georgie said, shaking her hand, then Elliot's.

"It's no problem," Olivia said, "I'm sorry again." Georgie nodded and turned, walking out of the precint.

"She seems a little calm for her mother just dying," Elliot said, walking up to his partner.

"She might still be in shock," Olivia said, crossing her arms and leaning against her desk. "She said she and her mom weren't close."

"She called her by her first name," Elliot said, "Sounds like she didn't know her at all."


	3. Chapter 3

"Business must be good," Elliot said as they walked into the lush office of Johansson Talent Agency. The room had black colored furniture with white carpet. Orchids stood in vases, adding color to the otherwise black and white room. Black and white headshots decorated the walls.

"You must be the detectives," a woman with short blonde hair said, "I'm Laine Johansson. Please, lets go into my office."

They followed her down the hall to her office. "Please have a seat," Laine said. "Have you found anything yet on Meredith?"

"We're still looking," Elliot said, sitting down, "Her daughter, Georgie, stopped by the station earlier."

"Is she doing alright," Laine asked, "I talked to her this morning and she seemed alright with the news. She and her mother weren't that close, though."

"She told us that," Olivia said, "Is there a father we need to notify as well?"

"Meredith kept Georgie a secret. I don't think she told the father about her," Laine said. Olivia nodded, making a mental note to call for a birth certificate on the girl.

"Did Meredith mention anyone that had been threatening her?"

"No," Laine said, "Not recently. She'd had problems with one guy, but she hadn't heard from him."

"What guy was that," Elliot asked, taking out his pen and paper.

"His name was Stephen Parks," Laine said, "She'd had a restraining order issued against him." Elliot nodded, writing his name down before putting the pad back in his pocket.

"Was there anyone else," Elliot asked.

"No," Laine said, shaking her head, "Meredith was our top actor." She took a deep breath,then looked back up at the detectives. "Be aware that this investigation will attract a lot of media. She was due to make 50 million onthis film. She was Hollywoods biggest star."

"We're ready for whatever we get," Olivia said.

"It'd probably be best if you let me work with the publicity," Laine said, "I don't want anything to get in the way of this investigation. I'm releasing a statement this afternoon to address Meredith's death."

"We understand that," Elliot said, "We just ask that you understand that there's some information that cannot be provided."

"I understand," she said, "Best of luck with the investigation." She shook both of their hands, then walked them out of the office. Olivia called the station on the way out,

They pulled up 2640 118th St and climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. The apartment was run down, the sound of a crying baby echoed up and down the hallway. Fin knocked on number 405. "Stephen Parks," he called out.

They heard the sound of the chain sliding, then a man with shaggy brown hair answered the door. "Stephen Parks," Munch asked.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, "What'd I do this time?"

"I don't know," Fin said, pushing the door aside, "Why don't you tell us?"

"I didn't do nothin'," he said.

"You talk to Meredith Hughes recently," Munch asked, his eyes scanning the dingy apartment.

"No," he said. "I ain't gone near her since the restraining order."

"You sure 'bout that," Fin asked. "She was murdered last night."

"Holy shit, I didn't do that," Stephen shouted. Munch looked at his partner, eyebrows raised. "I was at my job, workin'."

"Yeah, well we maybe coming back to double check that story," Fin said. "Where do you work?"

"D'ag's. I deliver stuff for 'em," he said.

"We put in for the birth certificate, then went to talk to Stephen Parks. He claims he was at work. We checked it out, his story fits," Munch explained.

"We get any other leads on the Hughes case," Elliot asked as they walked into the station.

"We just got the kid's birth certificate," Fin said, walking over to them. He handed it over to Olivia. "Check out who the baby daddy is."

"Richard dePasquale," Olivia said.

"Isn't he a director," Elliot asked, leaning against a desk.

"Maybe Ms. Hughes' career needed a head start," Munch suggested. Elliot rolled his eyes at the pun while Fin laughed.

"You think he had anything to do with this," Olivia asked, setting the birth certificate aside.

"Can't hurt to check," Elliot said, grabbing his coat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Mr. dePasquale," Elliot asked, flashing his badge.

"Yeah. He's over there," a cameraman said, pointing to a man with Italian features sitting in a director's chair.

"He's Georgie's father alright," Olivia said as they walked towards him. She had his same skin tone and facial features.

"Alright, take it once more from the top," Richard shouted.

"Mr. dePasquale, we need to talk to you for a moment," Elliot said, flashing his badge. Members of the set began to murmur as the shot was interrupted.

"Can't it wait," he asked, glancing over at them. "We're in the middle of a scene."

"Afraid it can't," Olivia said crossing her arms. "Is there someplace we can talk in private?"

"My trailer," he said, motioning outside. They followed him to his trailer, sitting down on the couches.

"Where were you last night, around ten," Elliot asked, leaning his arms on his knees.

"Here, wrapping up for the night," he said, looking at him with confusion.

"Can anyone corroborate that?"

"I was alone," Richard said, "Why do you ask?"

"Meredith Hughes was found dead early this morning," Olivia said. She watched his face for an sign that he wasn't shocked by the news.

"Jesus," he said, his face paling. "How?" He was obviously shocked with the news.

"We're still looking into that," she said. "You and herwere romantically involved?"

"Yeah," he said, "She was a young actor looking for a way to get a part in a movie. It wa a long time ago, though."

"She ever tell you she had yourdaughter," Olivia asked.

"Christ, no," Richard said, "I didn't give her a part. It'd already been promised to another actor."

"Guess Meredith wasn't to happy about that," Elliot said.

"She wasn't," Richard said, "We broke it off after that. Didn't hear from her again until we worked on another movie. We're in negotiations to start another movie together."

"When was that," Olivia asked.

"About four years after we had broken up," Richard said.

"Were there any hard feelings during that movie," Elliot asked.

"No," Richard said, shaking his head,"She never mentioned a kid."

"Georgie would have been three and a half or four," Olivia said. "Her publicist said that Meredith wanted her kept out of the public eye."

"Not a surprise," he said, "An illegitimate child is no way to help a beginning actress. Is…she alright?"

"She's fine...physically," Olivia said. "Do you want her information?"

"No," he said, "The last thing she needs is her dad getting into her life."

"That may be the only thing she needs," Elliot said. "We need you to come down to the station for more questioning in regards to the death of Meredith Hughes."

"Yeah," he said, still in shock, "Whatever you need. I just need to call my lawyer."

"Where were you last night," Olivia asked, sitting across the table from Richard and his lawyer.

"I was alone, working in my trailer. We had just finished wrapping up for a day," Richard said, glancing over to his lawyer.

"Did anyone see when you left," Elliot asked.

"Just the guard at the front gates," Richard replied. "He keeps track of the people that come and go from the lot."

"When's the last time you spoke to Meredith Hughes," Elliot asked.

"Monday morning," he said, "We were in negotiations for a new movie."

"How had the negotiations been going?"

"Fine," he said, "We were close to an agreement on payment."

"Did you know of anyone that had been threatening Meredith," Olivia asked.

"No," Richard said. "Our conversations were strictly business related."

"Did you have a romantic relationship with Meredith?" She leaned against the table, facing him.

"Yes," he said, "Fifteen years ago."

"Why'd you break it off," Elliot asked, leaning back, his arms crossed.

"She didn't get the part she wanted, so she ended it," Richard said. "Look, I don't understand how me answering all these questions is going to help you find out who killed Meredith."

"For someone that hasn't seen her romantically for fifteen years, you seem pretty torn up about her death," Elliot observed.

"Meredith was a world class actor," he said, "Her life will be greatly missed." He looked down at his hands, his whole body spelling out his grief.

"Alright," Olivia finally said, "I think we've got enough for today. Mr. dePasquale, thank you for your time."

"It was no problem," he said, "I hope you find the bastard that did this." He left the room, leaving Olivia and Elliot in the room. He met her eyes and could read the look in her eyes- she agreed that Richard dePasquale seemed innocent.

The phone rang in Olivia's apartment late that night, waking her from a deep sleep. "Hello," she said, trying to wake up.

"Detective Benson," a shaky voice asked. "It's me…Georgie."

"Georgie," she asked, sitting up in bed, "What's wrong?"

"He's trying to get to me." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Georgie," Olivia asked, pushing the volume up on the phone. Suddenly a loud scream filled the room and she dropped the phone, cursing as she rubbed her ears. She grabbed the phone and pulled on a sweatshirt, grabbing her gun before running out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

She ran down the stairs to her car dialing Elliot's number as her heart pounded in her chest. "Stabler," Elliot said, his voice still full of sleep.

"Someone's attacking Georgie," she said, turning right at the next light.

"What," he asked, trying to comprehend what his partner was saying.

"I'm on my way to Georgie's," she said, "Meet me there." She hung up the phone, calling for backup before throwing her phone aside.

Elliot arrived at the dorm Georgie lived in just as Olivia came running, still in her pajamas and a sweatshirt. "What happened," he asked, following her up the steps.

"I got a call from Georgie," Olivia said, flashing her badge at the security guard before running up the stairs. "She said that someone was coming after her, then she screamed and the phone went dead." She ran up the stairs, bursting through the fourth floor door, gun in front of her. Student who had heard the commotion came out of their rooms, quickly ducking back inside when they saw the cops with their guns.

She saw a man burst through the door at the end of the hall and raised her gun. "NYPD," she shouted, running down the hall. The man didn't stop. He turned right, running down the stairs.

"I've got him. You check on Georgie," Elliot shouted. Olivia nodded and ran into the room he had burst out of, scanning the room for any sign of the teenager. She found her unconscious on the ground, blood seeping from a cut on her forehead. Her clothes lay in shreds around her. Broken glass scattered across the floor. She reached for her cell phone and immediately called for an ambulance.

"He got away," Elliot said, leaning against the door frame, breathing heavily. "How's she doing?"

"She's alive," Olivia said, brushing hair away from the girl's face. Georgie stirred, groaning as she opened her eyes.

"'Livia," she asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm here," Olivia said gently, "He's gone. Are you alright?"

"I think so," Georgie said, trying to push herself up.

"Lay still," Olivia said, running her hands over Georgie's hair, calming the girl. "Paramedics may need to do a rape kit."

"Was I…," her eyes shot up to Olivia's, who looked up at Elliot.

"They paramedics will be able to check," she said calmly. Georgie nodded, wrapping her hand around Olivia's. A minute later, they heard the sound of the paramedics coming up the stairs.

"We're in here," Elliot said, sticking his head out the door. The paramedics entered, spreading out around them. Olivia stayed next to Georgie while they tended to the cuts on her forehead and began to examine her.

"What happened," one of the paramedics asked, kneeling next to Georgie.

"I…I was attacked," she said, her voice chaking,"I don't remember much. I felt a pinch, then I passed out." Olivia watched as they shone a light in her eyes. The glassy look confirmed her story.

"You might want to do a rape kit," Olivia said. One of the paramedics nodded and Elliot waited in the hall while they completed the kit.

When he entered after speaking to the captain, Georgie was sitting up, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders while a paramedic stitched her forehead. Olivia sat next to her, her arm around Georgie's shoulder, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "I was sleeping," she explained to Olivia and the other officers that now filled the room. "I heard a crash and opened my eyes to see a man at the window. The door to my room was stuck…I couldn't open it. I tried to get in my closet and shut the door. That's where I called Olivia…Detective Benson. The next thing I remember, I was pulled out of the closet and…when I woke up, Olivia and her partner were here.."

"You don't remember anything else," Olivia asked.

"No," Georgie said, "I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Olivia said, "None of this is your fault." She hugged Georgie closer, the teen resting her forehead against Olivia's neck.

"I shouldn't have come to you," Georgie said, shaking her head. "They know who I am."

"Yes, you should have," Olivia said, "We're going to help you. You just have to trust us. Can you do that?" Georgie nodded, hugging Olivia to her.

"I think we're done here," the paramedics said.

"I'll help finish with the scene, if you wanna get her outta here," Elliot said softly. Olivia nodded, helping Georgie stand up.

"Grab some clothes for a few days," Olivia said, "You can stay with me." Georgie nodded and began to gather some clothes.

"Will you be okay with her," Elliot asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

"Yeah," Olivia said, "I'll call you later to check up on things." She gave him a soft smile, then lead Georgie out of the room.

"Olivia, can I take a bath or something? I feel dirty," Georgie said, her voice quiet as they entered Olivia's apartment.

"Yeah," she said, "They've already done the kit. It's down the hallway, to the right." She waited until she heard the shower turned on before calling Elliot's cell phone.

"How's it looking," she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"We just finished up here," he said. "How's Georgie?"

"Taking a shower," she said, "Find anything?"

"A knife and some cloth that was caught on the window shards," Elliot said, "It's already been taken and being dusted for prints."

"Great," she said, hearing the shower shut off, "Call me if you find anything. I'm going to go check on Georgie."

"Okay," he said, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," she said, smiling softly then hanging up the phone.

She could feel his rough hands running down her legs, spreading her knees. His tongue thrust in her mouth as she fought against him. Hot tears ran down her face as her heart pounded on her chest. He held her head tight, forcing her eyes to open.

Georgie gasped for air, sitting up on the couch she had fallen asleep on. Sweat rolled down her face as she stood up, running for the bathroom.

Olivia woke up to the sound of Georgie throwing up in the bathroom. She got up and pushed the door open, kneeling to hold her long brown hair back as she was sick. Finally, she leaned back and Olivia flushed the toilet, rubbing the girl's back. "He had a tattoo, on his right arm," Georgie said, shaking as tears fell down her face.

"Who did," Olivia asked, handing her a cup with water.

"The guy who raped me," Georgie said. Olivia nodded and pulled Georgie to her, hugging her tight. The girl cried and shook, clutching to Olivia with everything she had left in her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about confusion. This is the real chapter 6. I accidentally posted the next chapter first. :P. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"She said he has a tattoo on is right arm," Olivia said, leaning against her desk. "A heart with a dagger in it."

"How original," Munch said.

"Where is Georgie now," Cragen asked.

"At school," Olivia said, "She isn't ready to return to her dorm, so she's staying with me tonight. Said she didn't want to think about it. I've been trying to get her to talk to me."

"Alright," Cragen said, "What other leads do we have?"

"We talked to Mr. dePasquale," Elliot said, "He claims that he was in his trailer around the time of the murder. We checked with the guard. He didn't leave the lot until 2:00am."

"Stephen Parks was at work," Olivia said, "We called. His employers corroborated the story."

"What about the daughter," Cragen asked. "You think she had anything to do with this?"

"Not that she's told me," Olivia said. "Just the tattoo." Her phone rang and she picked it up, walking away from the group.  
"So, we've got nothing else," Cragen said.

"Not exactly," Olivia said, hanging up her phone, "They found a print on the knife. Probably touched it before getting on the glove. It matches a Andrew Walker. He lives six blocks from Georgie's school. Arrested in '92 for assault."

"Let's go," Elliot said, shrugging on his jacket.

"Open up, NYPD," Elliot shouted, banging on the door.

He heard the chain slide and the door opened, a scraggly man looking up at them. "Andrew Walker," Olivia asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"You are under arrest for the rape and assault on Georgiana Michaels," Olivia said, walking up behind him. "You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney."

"Man, I didn't do nothing," he said, struggling against her. Elliot slammed him against the wall, cuffing him. "I don't know what bitch your talking about it!"

"Yeah, well if you know anything, you'll keep your mouth shut," Elliot said, shoving him down the hall.

Elliot leaned against wall, studying the man sitting at the table. "Why'd you do it," Elliot asked, keeping his voice steady.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"She's fifteen years old," Olivia said. "You broke into her dorm room and raped her. She identified you by the tattoo on your room."

"Lotsa people got this design," he said, shrugging. The tattoo was visible on his forearm.

"Yeah," Elliott said, "But lotsa people don't have your finger prints." The perp looked up at him, his dark eyes wide. "Why'd you do it?"

"Some guy wanted me to rough her up some. You know, scare her some," he finally said.

"What guy was that," Olivia asked.

"He didn't give his name," Andrew said. "His voice sounded funny. Like a kid's."

"He masked his voice," Elliot said, rubbing his face.

"Said he'd give me five thousand for scaring the kid," Andrew said. "He was gonna leave it at some McDonald's on the lower West Side."

"Did he tell you to rape her," Olivia asked.

"Nah," he said, "But, I couldn't help it. She's a pretty girl. Kinda like you." Olivia felt her stomach lurch as he leered at her, winking slightly. She pushed herself away from the table and exited the room.

"That good enough," she asked Alex, who had been watching behind the glass with Cragen.

"Yeah," she said, "I'll get the paperwork filed for the trial." Olivia nodded, arms crossed as she watched the attorney leave.

"You okay," Cragen asked. He had heard what the perp said to her.

"Yeah," Olivia said, "I'm going to go get Georgie. Let her know we caught the guy." He nodded, watching her leave.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the real chapter 7. Let me know what you think. I'm not completely sure where it's headed, so I guess we'll see where it ends up :). Anyways, thanks for sticking with it and hope you enjoy it!

Soft piano music drifted down the hallway of the school. The headmaster had met with her, telling Olivia that Georgie had been withdrawn all day. She had told the headmaster about Georgie being attacked, but not the rape. He told her she'd gone up to the music studio, to practice.

She leaned against the doorway, watching the girl play the piano softly. The music was slow and sad, her eyes looking at the keys, but she could tell she wasn't thinking about what she was playing. No music sat on the piano; she played completely by heart. She struck the last chord, her fingers hovering above the keys as the music faded slowly.

"That was beautiful," Olivia said, walking into the room. She sat down at a desk near the piano.

"It's my favorite piece," Georgie said, looking up to face her, "'Nimrod' from the 'Enigma Variations'." Her eyes had a dull look to them. It was one Olivia had seen before; the haunted look raped women carried with them. It tore at her heart that a girl born into privilege and wealth had been placed in a school only to be forgotten about, then attacked by people whom she had never met. At fourteen, she had already been broken.

"I played it for Meredith once," Georgie said, "I thought maybe if I could play something she liked, she might let me back into her life."

"I'm sure she loved you," Olivia said, reassuring her.

"She had an odd way of showing it," Georgie said softly, looking down at her hands once more.

"We caught the guy that attacked you," Olivia said. "He's in jail."

"Do I need to identify him," Georgie asked, looking back up at her. Olivia saw fear in her green eyes.

"We may need you to testify against him," Olivia said. For some women, seeing the man that had raped them behind bars helped them move on. Georgie shook her head. She didn't want to see the man that had done this to her. It would make the nightmare all the more real.

"I had lunch with Lainie today," she said, "She dropped by the school. She sometimes does that when she has free time."

"Did you tell her about the attack," Olivia asked.

"No," Georgie said, "I told her I cut my head on the cabinet."

"Georgie, this is nothing to be ashamed of," Olivia said softly. She moved over to the piano bench, turning her body to face the teenager.

"Yes it is," Georgie said, her voice wavering as tears slid down her face, "The last thing I felt like I could control was my sexualityand I wasn't even strong enough to keep that. I feel like such a whore now!" She looked up at Olivia, tears falling down her face.

"You are not a whore," Olivia said, her voice soft, but strong. "That man was twice your size. There was no way you could fight him off." She reached out, touching Georgie's arm gently. Georgienodded, allowing Olivia to hug her tight.

When she had calmed down, she pulled away from Olivia, wiping her eyes with her hand. "You want to stay with me tonight," Olivia asked. Georgie nodded, packing her backpack up and following Olivia out of the school.

They ate dinner quietly, then Georgie studied quietly in the guest bedroom while Olivia went through some files she had brought home with her. At a quarter to midnight, she shut her files and changed for bed before looking in on Georgie. The teen sat on the bed, her eyes focused on some point outside the window. "What're you still doing up," Olivia asked, walking into the room quietly.

"Couldn't sleep," Georgie said, her eyes still focused on the window.

"Wanna talk about it," Olivia asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Meredith's funeral is tomorrow," she said softly.

"Are you planning on going?" Olivia knew that although Georgie wasn't close to her mother, she still felt an obligation as a daughter.

Georgie nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. "Do you want me to go with you," Olivia asked softly. She reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Georgie's ear. The teen nodded again, a tear falling slowly down her face.

"It's going to be small, just me and a few others," she said softly, "Lainie and I didn't want a lot of people there. It's at ten…Woodlawn Cemetery."

"I'll meet you at school and we can go together, then maybe get some lunch," Olivia said. Georgie sat quietly, her eyes focused on the blanket that covered her.

"Olivia, did your mother love you," Georgie asked, her voice soft. She kept her eyes trained on the blanket in front of her, not looking up at the older woman.

"Sometimes," Olivia said, "My mother was raped and got pregnant with me. There were days that she would look at me in disgust and others where it was almost normal." Georgie looked up at her words, sorrow in her eyes. She didn't apologize, for which she was grateful. "But yes, in some way, she loved me. Why do you ask?"

"Because not once did Meredith say that she loved me," Georgie said, a tear falling slowly down her face. Olivia felt her heart break as she studied the girl in front of her. Although Georgie had been the product of love, and herself of hate, Olivia knew she had felt more love in her life than Georgie had ever been afforded.

She slid closer to the teen and pulled her to her, feeling the girl curl up against her. She kissed her forehead gently and lay down with her, not letting the teenager go. For the first time in a long time, Georgie felt like someone actually cared for her.


	8. Chapter 8

The funeral was small, as Georgie had wanted, with herself, Lainie, Olivia and a few others that had known Meredith Hughes and considered her a good friend during her life. Lainie provided the eulogy, having known Meredith better than her own daughter. Georgie sat quietly, tears falling silently down her face as Lainie spoke of her mother's love for the stage and silver screen.

Finally, the service ended and the small party proceeded to the graveside service. Olivia stood silently next to Georgie, glancing up to see Richard dePasquale watching from afar. She looked over to Georgie to see if she noticed the man and was surprised to see the teen's eyes trained on the older man's. She could see recognition dawning in her soft green eyes. She looked back down as the man looked her way, dropping the hand full of dirt and roses she held on the grave before turning to walk away. Olivia followed, her eyes trailing to the man's figure once more before following Georgie out of the cemetery.

"Georgie," Olivia said, calling the girl's name.

"Why was he there," Georgie asked, turning to face her, anger blazing in her eyes. "He had no right to be there!"

"How did you know that was your father," Olivia asked, keeping her voice calm and even.

"How could I not," Georgie asked, "Our eyes are the same."

"Your father loved your mother," Olivia said, "he had every right to be there."

"So you knew," Georgie shouted, "You knew he was my father? Why…why didn't you tell me? I thought you said I could trust you!" Every word that poured out of her mouth was filled with anger. Anger at her mother for never loving her; anger at her father for never coming for her; anger at Olivia for having lied to her.

"You can trust me," Olivia said, reaching for her. Georgie pulled away, her eyes staring into Olivia's. "He didn't want you to know. He thought it might upset you."

"Well, isn't that the story of my life," she said, her voice filled with. "Why is it that everything, EVERYTHING, I have ever wanted in my life has been denied for the sake of someone else's happiness. For my mother, I was an embarrassment to her career. For my father, it was fear of having to acknowledge a mistake and for everyone else I have ever known, I have been pushed aside, because it was 'the right thing to do'." She stopped, hanging her head as tears fell down her face.

"Georgie," Olivia said, stepping towards her.

"Don't," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I just…I need to be alone right now." Olivia nodded, watching Georgie walk away, her head held high, like she had been taught her entire life.

"How was the funeral," Elliot asked as Olivia walked into the station.

"Good, I guess," Olivia said, "Richard dePasquale was there."

"Did Georgie recognize him?"

"She'd have to be blind not to," Olivia said, sitting down. "She was mad that I didn't tell her about her father."

"She has a right to be," Elliott said, "But we couldn't tell her."

"Yeah," she said, "I know. We get any other leads?"

"Yeah," Elliott said, "I questioned our friend earlier. He gave the name of the person that hired him for the hit."

"Who'd he name," Olivia asked, leaning against her desk, eyebrows raised.

"Analise Johnson," Elliott said. "I already have it running through the computers. So, far, nothing's popped up. Adam said that Ms. Johnson contacted him about two weeks ago, asking him to kill Meredith Hughes.

"Convenient that he knew a name," Olivia said, studying the board of suspects.

"I thought so too," Elliott said. "Maybe the perp wasn't so smart."

"Or maybe they lied about their name," Olivia said, examining the name Elliott had written down.


End file.
